Her Last Days
by hotflower06
Summary: The sequal to Lets Not Waste Another Minute. Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon and Bella must be changed before the volturi come. Can they make it?
1. Forever

**Author's Note: Hey this is hotflower06 and for all those who read Lets Not Waste Another Minute I give you the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

We were on the plane back home and I was reflecting about the past week. A lot had happened in those short seven days. Edward and me had become closer then ever. And we had finally become tied to each other in every way.

Now that I had agreed to marry Edward and become his wife he in return would make me a vampire.

At first it may have taken a lot to convince him why it would be better this way. That I would never age, so I could always be with him. As well as I would be strong enough to protect myself and maybe even him if the time came he needed protecting.

Of course he had also tried to convince me not to be turned. By saying I would forever be stuck in time never aging, which really didn't seem so bad since I would still be with Edward forever. He also said I would never have children which Rosalie had agreed with him by saying I was throwing my life away. Well in truth I just couldn't see myself as a mother it's not like I don't like kids.

But there was one thing we agreed on the Volturi. If I wasn't changed there would be trouble and as I've heard Edward say many times, no one wants to anger the Volturi, the most powerful in the vampire world.

So like I said after much convincing I would finally be a vampire.

"Bella we're here," Edward whispered in my ear, sending waves of pleasure through my body. It didn't matter how many times he did that it never got old.

"Home at last," I said grinning

"We could have left sooner if you liked," he said

"No! It's not like I wanted to leave, its just im glad to be home," I said looking into his topaz eyes and getting dazzled by them all over again. "I hope that never gets old," My thoughts slipping through my mouth.

"What do you hope never gets old?" asked Edward as we got out of our seats and walked to the exit of the plane.

"You dazzling me," I said blushing

"Same here," he said giving me a crooked smile

"Stop that!" I shouted jokingly

"What?" he asked innocently

"Your dazzling me," I answered

He scooped me up into his arms ignoring my answer and gave me a kiss.

"Im looking forward to forever with you," Edward said

"Me too," I answered

Right then nothing mattered but being with him, not the crowd of people rushing past us. Not our family who was waiting for us not even the Volturi, yes I defiantly wanted this to last forever.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hoped you liked it!


	2. Still Human

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

We were on our way back from our honeymoon; Bella was leaning against my shoulder. I would have asked what was on her mind, but I also was caught up in my own thoughts.

We only had 45 more minutes before we were going to land, then Bella and I would head home._ What would happen next?_ I asked myself, _I guess I would have to prepare for her transformation, though do we need to rush? _I asked myself again, _we can wait, the Volturi hasn't decided to come yet._ I thought.

I looked down at my cell phone; Alice hadn't called so I didn't have to worry. But even though I knew I didn't have to it didn't stop me. Anything could happen, it always seemed to when things were going good for Bella and me, something always came and messed it up. James, Victoria, Laurent, Jacob, and the Volturi, the names brought back all the memories, then I remembered Bella's biggest danger _me_. And once she was turned there would be bigger dangers, there was so much Bella didn't know about my world.

I felt the plane slowly start to fall as it got ready to land, then I breathed in Bella's wonderful scent, and it began to calm me down. I knew her new life would be hard for her, but after all the dangers we've been through I knew she could make it through and in the end we would be together.

"Bella we're here," I whispered into her ear, she turned to me a smile on her face, I smiled back

"Home at last," she said, _did she want to leave sooner?_ I asked myself

"We could have left sooner if you liked," I said to her, I was upset she wanted less time together.

"No! It's not like I wanted to leave, I'm just glad to be home," she said back, staring deeply into my eyes. I looked back into her beautiful brown eyes

"I hope that never gets old," Bella said

"What do you never hopes get old?" I asked as we got out of our seats, and walked to the plane exit.

"You dazzling me," she blushed, I smiled

"Same here," I said back

"Stop that!" she giggled

"What?" I asked playing along

"You're dazzling me," she answered

Instead of answering I picked her up and kissed her in front of the passengers.

'Lucky girl,' thought a tall blonde walking past

I put Bella back down "I'm looking forward to forever with you," I said to her

"Me too," she said back

We walked through the gate until we reached our family

"About time," Rosalie said rudely, but her thoughts were much different _I missed you guys_

"We thought you might have missed your plane," joked Emmett, _same old Emmett_ I thought.

"Anything we missed?" I asked

"Well other then Jacob bothering us, that's about it," answered Alice

"Jabob?" asked Bella "why would he be bothering you?" she asked her happy expression turning into fear.

"Don't worry Bella, he was just wondering when you were being transformed," answered Alice.

"What did you tell him?" I asked calmly

"That it would be soon," she answered, and then she showed me the memory

"_What are you doing here dog?" hissed Alice_

"_Hey! You don't have to be rude leach, I'm here because the pack needs to know Bella's transformation date," he growled back_

"_Well it's soon," Alice hissed back_, that was the end of the memory

"He didn't take it well Alice did he?" I asked, only out of consideration for Bella.

Alice shook her head

"We don't know, he just ran away," said Carlisle

"Sorry Bella," said Esme

"I guess it's to be expected, he should have known but he had wishful thinking," Bella said looking down

"Well let's head home," I said

"Good idea," Alice said "tomorrow we should go shopping," Alice said to Bella

"Ugh shopping," Bella said, we all laughed

"I still have leftovers of the wedding cake," said Esme

Well it appeared I didn't have to worry about the future for now Bella was still human.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope you liked it remember R&R!


	3. Can't Beat The Clock

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

I glared at the mirror, "is this really necessary?" I asked Alice as she slipped another blue dress on me. Truthfully they all looked the same, but Alice insisted I get one of each.

"Of course, tonight is yours and Edward's welcome back party," she said smiling at me through the mirror.

I knew her words had double meanings, not only was this welcome back party. It meant I was saying goodbye to my human world, my human friends, my human parents, and most of all my present self. But in return I was also becoming a vampire and in that case I was saying hello to this new world, to immortality.

The plan was after everyone leaves the party, I would say Edward and I were going to college, buying us a reason for staying out of contact for so long. Then we would drive away into the night, not to return until a hundred years or we had been forgotten, I didn't want to think of the most obvious thing that Forks would be missing in a hundred years, _Charlie_.

"Will he hate me?" I asked Alice, at times like this I was glad she was psychic, that she saw this coming and knew the meaning behind my words.

"No, he won't be mad with you," Alice said, I knew there was more to her answer I waited as the silence went on. Her frown changed in to her pixie like smile "you know it will be funny to see Mike's face when you wear this dress," she said.

I knew she was covering something up, but I ignored it I would find it out from Edward later.

"Yeah it will be funny," I said looking back at my reflection, the blue dress was similar to my prom dress except it was strapless and much shorter coming up to the top of my knees. "I can't believe he still hasn't got the message, I mean I'm married!" I shouted.

"Oh he gets the message, he just can't give you up and who wouldn't when you look that good," Alice said as she put the finishing touches on my offit.

I had to admit, I looked amazing not as amazing as Alice and Rosalie _but I defiantly looked…_I let my thoughts trail off.

"OK Edward you can come in now," Alice said

At that moment, my own personal angel came in to Alice's and Jasper's bedroom and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Stunning," he said, finishing my thoughts

I smiled and leaned back into his arms I was about to relax when the doorbell rang.

"It's time!" Alice sang as she exited the room and ran down the stairs.

"Welcome Charlie," I heard Esme say

"I guess it's time," I said to Edward

"You're not having doubts are you?" he asked I stopped him before he said we could postpone my transformation and farewells.

"Edward I'm more than ready to officially become part of your family, just a little sad about the goodbyes," I said honestly.

This was the complete truth, I was ready to become a full part of this family, but I was sad about the goodbyes. Edward must have been able to see the honesty in my eyes because he nodded.

"Ok, love I believe you," he said pulling me into a hug and kissing my bare neck "time to greet our guests," he said helping me down the stairs.

When we got downstairs, I noticed everywhere was covered in decorations, and the living room was filled with my friends and family.

"Bella!" shouted Angela running up to me and embracing me into a hug "so how was it?" she asked

"How was what?" I asked her

"You know…" she trailed

"Oh," I blushed understanding her hidden meaning, "it was good," I answered

"Just _good_?" she asked

"Angela I can't believe you're asking me especially since he's only a few feet away," I whispered to her then turned to where Edward was talking to his family. He glanced over with a smirk then turned back to his family; of course he could hear us.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Angela apologized

"Its fine, you're not going to be the only one," I said my blush returning as my gaze turned to my mom.

"Oh. Your mom that's got to be embarrassing," Angela said following my gaze

"Not really I'm pretty close to my mom, it's just she'll want a lot of details," I admitted

"Oh," Angela said her cheeks turned a light pink

"What's going on here?" asked Ben walking over to us

"You know girl stuff," Angela answered

"Oh," Ben said he sounded unsure looking between Angela and me then walked off.

"See you later," Angela said following Ben, they made such a cute couple I thought. _'Too bad I wouldn't every see them again' _I thought sadly

"Are you sure about this?" Rosalie asked appearing beside me

"Yeah it's just you know…" I trailed

Rosalie nodded and sighed sadly "I know you love Edward but you don't want to leave your family or friends. Are you really prepared to live forever?" she asked

"Yeah," I nodded

There was an awkward silence as we stood beside each other, Emmett realizing this walked over.

"Hey my two favorite girls," he said putting his arms around our shoulders

"Not the best idea Emmett, Edward will attack," Jasper warned

Emmett slowly removed his arms off me as some humans watched.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Emmett asked

"Nothing," Rosalie responded harshly

"Rose what did I do this time?" asked Emmett

"It's not you I'm just tired of hearing all these goodbyes, can't you see Bella doesn't want to leave her family. But she can't have both so she chooses Edward," Rosalie answered

"Its fine Rosalie," I said to her

"Yeah really? Aren't you going to miss your friends? Your family?" she asked harshly

"Calm down Rosalie," Jasper said

"Calm down? What if I don't want to? I'm sorry Bella I can't sit and watch this happen," Rosalie apologized as she calmed down.

"I guess we're going, see you later Bella!" Emmett said as the front door blew open.

"Hope you're ready," said a familiar voice

_Time had run out_

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry cliff, R&R please!**


	4. Let the Games Begin!

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

"_Hope you're ready," said a familiar voice_

_Time had run out_

I turned to see Aro enter followed by the two other elders; Caius and Marcus. Everyone stopped talking as they turned to the men.

"Seems we crashed a party," Jane said grinning evilly

Onlookers cringed at her red eyes and wicked smile.

"Now Jane be good," instructed Aro, "Ah Bella there you are," Aro said walking towards me followed by some of the guards.

"What a pleasure to see you again Aro," Carlisle said walking over to his old friend

"Yes it is Carlisle," Aro said grabbing Carlisle's extended hand, "Ah I see congratulations are in order," Aro said as he watched Carlisle's memories.

"Yes Bella and I were recently married," Edward said

"This romance just keeps getting more and more interesting," Aro said with a wrinkly smile

"Aro she's still human," pointed out Jane now staring at me with her burgundy red eyes.

Blood raced through me and I wish I could calm myself, but it seemed Jasper was just afraid as I was.

"Yes indeed Jane, she is," Aro stared at me

I blushed at the intensity of his gaze

Edward answered Aro's unspoken question, "The change is tonight," he answered.

"Ah I see, well then we must stay and see the promise is fulfilled," Aro said sitting down on the couch surrounded by his guards. He seemed so out of place on the modern couch with its contrast to his old black cloak.

"Of course but can we let the other's go?" asked Carlisle

"Of course Carlisle I wouldn't want them to hear more than necessary after all it would cause much publicity if they were to just disappear," Aro said calmly

A shiver ran down my spine and I wish we hadn't had this final goodbye party. It was so unnecessary after all.

Was it really that necessary to have to say more goodbyes and now that they knew where I was _wouldn't they want to visit me?_ I would have to leave I suppose maybe meet up with the Denali clan again; the only known others of the vampire kind that feast on animals instead of the usual feasting on humans.

"Partys over!" Alice and Emmett said pushing everyone out. It seemed most of them couldn't wait to get away from the volturi and their hungry stares. I was really hoping that none of my friend's would be feasted on tonight but I doubted that my hope would really be enough to fight off these vampires but at least I would be out of it if it did happen. I would already be on my way to becoming a vampire. The thought still thrilled me and scared me at the same time.

"What?" asked Jessica as she was pushed out the door by Emmett.

"Talk to you soon Bella," Angela said as she walked out the door with Ben. I wanted to say you too but I wasn't I the mood any longer to keep up the charade; she would never seem me again at least I hoped she wouldn't. Not because I wouldn't miss her I would but because I wouldn't want to be her downfall, her killer.

"Good now the pesky humans are away," Aro said leaning back on the couch as if he were at home there. For a moment he seemed almost human.

It seemed strange to see him acting so casual of course he was still surrounded by his guards though.

"When does the real party start?" he asked staring at me

I wondered if I was meant to answer but Edward did instead "as soon as possible," I turned to him he seemed stressed. Of course he didn't want an audience neither did I.

"I hope it will be in here I have always enjoyed the screams victims make," Aro said grinning wickedly.

I gulped waiting for Edward to assure me that we didn't have to go through with this funny that I was only afraid now when there was no way out.

"Of course it will be in my office there is some morphine to ease the pain," Carlisle said

"Ahh what a tender heart you have Carlisle," Aro said in awe but I could tell in the shift of his smile that he was slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be screaming at least I hoped I wouldn't I thought turning to stare at Edward quickly.

"Wimp." Jane said staring at me

"Jane." Aro warned

"Well when I was changed, I was tortured before you even let me be changed," Jane replied back to him.

"Ahh yes I remember beautiful memories," Aro said

Edward's face grew distressed and I was sure he was seeing Jane's transformation through Aro's eyes.

"Let the games begin," ordered Aro

"At least let her have her last meal," Alice said just before my stomach rumbled.

"She had a party what more does a human need?" asked Jane

"She's quite right Alice this isn't death row," Carlisle said

Emmett bit his lip trying not to laugh "Emmett this isn't funny," Jasper said also noticing that Emmett was trying to hold in his hysterics.

"Fine she can have one last meal but make it snappy I don't like waiting," Aro said.

I followed Esme into the kitchen where she prepared a sandwich

"Sorry Bella I would have made something nicer but we're in a hurry," Esme apologized handing me a ham and cheese sandwich.

"No it's fine," I said as I bit into it, I don't know why but for some reason this was the best sandwich I had ever had maybe it was the fear or maybe it was just the idea that this was really the last 'human' meal I would ever have.

I came out of the kitchen a few minutes later "ok I'm ready," I said.

"Show time," Aro said

Then the sharks came towards me.

**

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? The transformation is next chapter, R&R please!**


End file.
